kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Evancya
Evancya is the largest and central planet of the Evancian Star System. Located on the outer regions of the Kalooki Corner, Evancya represents the farthest reaches of civilised space and acts almost as a bulwark against the unknown regions of the galaxy. Evancya is an ancient planet, with civilisations dating back hundreds of thousands of years ago, however, the other planets of the KC have only known of their existence in any capacity for the past 30 years. Despite this, Evancya has quickly become influential and powerful in the KC alongside planets like Ficko and Mascos due to it's immense Spaceforce and incredible technological prowess, not to mention it's unique political system and diverse range of species that populate the cities of the planet. History ~100,000 - 60,000 BGA (Before Great Awakening) Very little is known about the earliest periods of civilisation on Evancya, but what is known is thanks chiefly to the work of the Royal Archaeological Society. Their work has so far concluded that the earliest civilisations to settle permanently on the planet were of purely Evancyian population, as suggested by the style of buildings and tools found, as well as the few elements of recorded language discovered which bare a great resemblance to the present Evacy language. It has been noted that most settlements in this time were very small, and very disparate, but were usually aware of the presence of other settlements due to evidence of trading and even migration patterns that have been concluded from trails of pottery and other such important artefacts to early civilised life on the planet. It is estimated that by the year 60,000 BGA the first civilisation formed, with it's own political system, economics, military and even population records before it's collapse following numerous barbarian raids and invasions in the year 53,279 BGA. Classical Period (60,000 - 20,000 BGA) The Classical Period is the first official period of Evancyan history in which records began to be made by philosophers of key events. The first of these events is the "Signing of the Magnus Incartorum" recorded by the ancient Galoric philosopher Artonius Martinium in the year 40,052 BGA. The event is credited with being the creation of the first official constitutional government. "His royal majesty the Emperor Laforti has no choice but to sign this document with the founding of this new Empire. Not only will it safely secure the support of the intellectuals, of which I am apart, but it will provide him with the legitimacy to use the military as he pleases. I henceforth imagine, that the surrounding barbarians which still dare threaten our southern flank may soon find themselves either brought under the guiding rule of his majesty through the will of their own population, or once more by the might of spear and shield." - Artonius Martinium in his work "The Signing of the Magnus Incartorum" As it was, Artonius' consideration that the Galoric Empire would thus expand forth and conquer new lands for the name of the Emperor was correct, and this led to the period known as the "Barbarian Massacre" or sometimes "The Spread of Government" by early ancient historians of the BGA epoch. This was a period in which the Galoric Empire waged numerous campaigns against the barbarians which roamed and lived in the lands surrounding them, brutally slaughtering and demolishing any opposition without remorse. However, this new land would not be annexed entirely through the might of the Galoric army. In the year 39,452 BGA for example, the ancient settlement of Halborth requested admission into the Empire, which was accepted, and the following year the population of Yarto openly rebelled against their standing government, toppling them and in it's place requesting to join with the Galoric Empire. This glory was not to last however, as in the year 35,001 BGA the Galoric Empire entered a period of stagnation, and would eventually collapse due to the scheming of the intellectual elites who all had ambitions of seizing control of the Empire themselves. From this collapse rose many new nations alongside the development of many new civilisations across the whole planet, beginning an era known as the "Fractured Planet Era" in which across every continent of the planet, small rival nations would fight and challenge each other for centuries with no clear hegemon growing to power and dominating or bringing stability. From this period would grow many civilisations of non-Evancyian make up with the first Netraxi civlisation forming in the Ryloth Mountain ranges. Additionally, this would spur the great old Evancyan military traditions which still linger to some extent today. Thankfully, this era would come to an end in the year 20,000 BGA with the ascendancy of the Determinst religion, uniting regions of the planet under the guidance of the Determinist Gods. The Rise of Determinism With the end of the Fractured Planet Era, there rose many powerful kingdoms who sought to stabilise the planet and regions they controlled. The most prominent of these were the: Determinist Galoric Imperium (DGI), Catherforth and Yambotav. These nations would spread the word of Determinism across the planet, making it the largest organised religion to ever exist and as a result, peace and stability became common between nations who had previously seen nothing but warfare. In this time, trade and early industry flourished as naval technology became progressively better and better, facilitating the transportation of goods and people across even greater distances. This allowed for the growth of an early group of middle class people, particularly the merchant classes, as the ancient nobility began declining in wealth and influence. This initial growth of determinism and the ensuing era of relative peace was shattered however in the year 14,729 BGA by the 1st Determinist Schism. The First Schism and Reconciliation Period This began with the ascension of the highly unpopular Emperor Charlogne VII to the DGI, who as a result became the head of the Determinist faith as well as being the Protector of the Faith. His unpopularity and general ineffectiveness as a leader led to the King of Catherforth - King Tarbrooke IV - declaring himself as the righteous head of Determinism and the true Defender of the Faith. From there it was up to the Determinist nations to decide who to follow, and many powerful nations including Yambotav rallied to the side of King Tarbrooke the Holy in an attempt to end the influence of the DGI and cooperatively challenge the enormous power and hubris of the Empire. This schism would soon be brought to an end however, in the year 14,540 BGA when Emperor Charlogne died following a period of illness and with his death the schism was fixed after his brother Pottpol I, crowned Emperor following Charlogne's death, seceded both titles to Tarbrooke and henceforth passing those titles onto the Monarchy of Catherforth until the unification. What followed was a period of reconciliation between the major powers and peace was reestablished. The Great Schism and the First Great War This peace would not last forever though, as another even greater schism would occur with the death of the reigning Emperor Harold VI of the DGI and King Rambooshi I of Catherforth, both without heirs. This lead to a continental wide succession crisis as different factions and family members vied against one another, often fighting each other in the open, for control of the kingdoms. What followed was a monumental civil war that would spread to encompass the entirety of the Home Continent by the year 10,862. This became known as the First Great War. It would ravage the land for nearly 200 years and significantly shift the political, social and economic landscape into a far more modern and industrial society. This war also lead to the gradual splitting of religious matters from the political climate as general society began to grow disillusioned with the radical tenants of religion which often dictated the course of politics for a nation. Finally, in the year 10,665 the DGI was officially dissolved by the armies of the reconstituted Kingdom of Catherforth, a kingdom far different and changed from that of 200 years earlier. This would prove to be Catherforth's dying breath however, as following this victory the army would disband itself and the Kingdom would fall to the growing might of the Bretonian Kingdom. From this war, Bretonia would emerge as the greatest power on the Home Continent and it's capital - the city of Shad, one of the cities that would later merge to form the current city of Shadding Boog - grew to become the centre of economics, trade and progress in the world. Breton would go on to lead Evancya into the beginnings of the First Modern Era. The First Modern Era (10,600 - 1,527) With the fall of the old empires, a new era began under the leadership of the Breton Kingdom, which would go onto become the Bretonnian Empire. Under their hegemony, a period of almost absolute peace descended across the Home Continent and, as Bretonnia stretched it's influence, would come to the New Continents as well. Furthermore this period saw huge advances in all fields of science and culture, with medicine advancing greatly throughout this time and saving the lives of millions in the process. Additionally, it was in this period that people began looking out into space and telescopic designs became better and better, with some people even attempting to go out into space itself. These attempts were, of course, unsuccessful, and the first true space flight of Evancya would not happen for a few centuries yet. Powered industry would also boom during this time, with steam power coming to dominate all walks of life. By the end of the era almost everything was powered by steam, from the factories to the cars and airships that were created in this time and that became primary forms of transport and warfare. Bretonnia's hegemony and influence would not last forever, and a period of economic stagnation and decadence gave way to mass corruption and factionalism, eventually leading to a collapse of the World Order. From this would emerge the bloodiest era of Evancyan history to date. The Lifetimes of Death (The Warring States Period) The common name for this period is the "Lifetimes of Death" though the more historically correct title would be the "Warring States Period." It is categorised by the fact that, for almost 1,500 years from the collapse of the Bretonnian Empire to the Great Awakening, there was a total of 1 year of peace across the planet. Wars began for any reason - land, wealth, arguments, angst or even just for fun. This period was a time of technological advancement never before seen across the planet however, as the efforts of perpetual warfare generated a need for more and more advanced technology with which to surprise the enemy and supply the soldiers and people. It was in this time that droid and cybernetic technology was created for example, as many nations lost vast numbers of men in such short times that they could not be properly replaced. This would eventually lead to the invention of nuclear weaponry by the year 830 BGA and eventually the creation of ballistic missiles that would become the first Evancyan objects in space and in orbit by the year 800 BGA. These weapons did not deter the nations from fighting, but instead spurred them on to create weapons to destroy these space capable weapons leading to the launch of spaceship Defender by the Ev'n Empire in the year 772 BGA which would be the first manned spacecraft launched from Evancya. Its mission was simple, it was to destroy the orbiting weapons then land back in Ev. From here, Ev became the pioneer in spaceflight technology and space warfare, but would become challenged by neighbouring powers increasingly so until the Great Awakening. This culminated in the Battle of Evancyan Orbit in the year 429 BGA as the now large fleets of many of the larger empires of the time met. It was the first, and so far only, battle to take place above Evancya as all the fleets were left crippled or decimated. It was then decided that fighting in space was far too costly and risky and so the wars were once again contained to the planets surface and atmosphere. "We saw great flashes of light that lit up night like day. Ungodly explosions which sundered the very sky under which we presided. The sight of the debris crashing through the atmosphere, only to burn to ash as it did so, is a sight that will haunt me till I die. Millions died in that battle. Yet it is but a speck on this bloody stain of this planets history. Darkness forgive me for my lack of faith, but it seems your prophecies were true. I pray that the faith in Light will eventually see us through this turbulent time and that at last the putrid nature of war will finally be at an end for the Evancyian peoples! Lightness save us!" - Cory Hathersnatch's Diary, 429 BGA Though he would not live to see it, Hathersnatch's wish for an end to this terrible time would come in the year 0, or as it is also known: The Great Awakening. The Great Awakening Perhaps the most important event in Evancyan history, the Great Awakening is celebrated every year in Evancya planet-wide. It is one of greatest celebrations in the galaxy with a full week dedicated solely to it. The Great Awakening is the name given to the discovery of other life in the galaxy by Evancyan astronomer Edward Gills (now a planetary hero.) This discovery amazed, shocked, scared and excited all life on Evancya at the same time, now they knew they were not alone and that these other people may or may not have discovered them many years prior. This lead to the Great Panic in the same year, as almost everyone began fearing that an extra-terrestrial invasion was on it's way. Overnight, almost all the wars that had been raging for centuries ceased abruptly and many governments agreed that the only way to deal with this new "threat" was by working together - if only temporarily. This lead to the signing of the First Evancya Accords in which a temporary period of peace, lasting 100 years, was to be agreed upon planet-wide. Additionally, it stated that all nations were to work together in the creation of a planetary defence space force. 12 years later these nations would again convene and sign the Second Evancya Accords which created the Planetary Body. This was an international organisation which worked above any one nation and forced co-operation, it also assumed direct control of all space forces and would eventually seize control of many nations' armies. It was through this body that the Third Evancya Accords was agreed upon and signed by all nations of the planet, these accords essentially lead to the dissolution of all formal governments and placed control of all nations under the Planetary Body, which would be renamed to the Provisional Government of Evancya. This Provisional Government consisted of a council of members from all countries, races, religions, royal houses etc. Following this, the Provisional Government set about the formation of a planetary constitution. After 5 years of intense debate, drafts, reworks and strife, the P.G. would eventually settle on the "Impreii Constitutione" (Imperial Constitution) which laid the foundation for the present day Imperium System. Following the signing of this constitution by all members, and the subsequent agreement of all those they represented, the planet became unified under one banner, anthem and system. The Unitary Imperium of Evancya had been born. Though its creation did not end here. Name and Etymology The name 'Evancya' comes from the combining of the names of the two continents, the Evan and the Cyalalo continents. The name first came into use during the peak of the Galoric Empire who had named their home continent after Emperor Evan I and would name the 2nd continent after the explorer Cyala Bebbos. The combination of these names into Evancya was first done off the cuff by Emperor Billmanston IV's chief economic advisor Cottail Maccalmore when discussing the importance of global trade circa 35,000 BGA. Government Structure The Evancyan government follows a rather unique and complex system of Constitutional Monarchy. It contains two houses of power, the House of Representatives and the House of Peerage and two chambers of government - the Cabinet and the Privy Council. There are 3,500 seats in the House of Representatives all of which are up for contention during a planetary election. In each of these seats sits a Representative of a constituency who are voted for by the people in House and Government elections, however, these representatives do not serve to bring the grievances of their constituents to the government that is instead the job of the regional Members of Parliament who are elected at the same time. This works by voters voting for a specific regional party which has prior to voting day declared its allegiance to a specific planetary party and thus gives its votes to said party in the election. As an example, Party X of Aldershot wins 30 constituencies and has declared its support for the ICP and Party Y won 20 constituencies and also declared its support for the ICP, consequently the ICP gains 50 constituencies despite them being split between two parties. The House of Peerage is made up of 500 Lords of the Realm, including Governor-Generals, that are appointed by the Emperor and their privy council. These Lords then declare their support for a party or the government and this can change at any point as can the party loyalties of any regional party, member of parliament or representative. The Government is officially appointed by the Emperor and is usually formed by the majority party or coalition from the latest Government election results. The Head of Government, the Grand Chancellor, is the chief advisor to the Emperor and appoints most cabinet positions apart from the Chief Executive of the Trade and Commerce Guilds and the Imperial Representative. The Cabinet can only meet and perform its duties if there is some kind of imperial representation, whether that be an Imperial Representative or the Emperor themselves in exceptional circumstances. Lastly, the Privy Council consists of 16 advisors to the Emperor including the Grand Chancellor, Leader of the Opposition, Speaker of the Peers, Chancellor of the House, Chief Executive of Trade and Commerce, Chief of the Bank of Evancya and the Shadow Chief of the Bank, as well as the Chiefs of Staff, 4 Imperial Court Justices and the Chiefs of Intelligence. Incumbent Government The incumbent government of Evancya, as elected by the 550 Government election, is an Imperial Conservative Cabinet led by Grand Chancellor Stannis Valorum. The ICP is a socially and economically conservative party and has recently implemented enormous foreign investment schemes to attract foreign investors and push domestic companies to invest outward. They have continued to support interstellarly controversial policies such as segregation, outlawed homosexuality, increasing bans on drugs and restriction of magical activities. The Governments decision to prosecute the War on Dagroth against the Union of Dagrothi Socialist States has also drawn much interstellar criticism and has led to some powers, such as Ficko, withholding deals with Evancya and pushing the United Planets (UP) to step in. Foreign Relations Evancyan has only had foreign relations outside of the Evancia system for the past 30 years since the passing of the Revelations Act in 1989 (Mt). It does however have a long lasting relationship with all the planets in the Evancia system, particularly Dagroth and Bharatiya, the latter of which is a formal Dominion of Evancya. Category:Planets